


Boyfriend's Boyfriend

by LyraLeTrash



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Pining, and i do not see enough monster trio content, big gay, i am so sorry i am sanlu trash, lots of akward boners, monster trio, this was supposed to be a 1 chapeter fic at 10000 words but boy am i lazy and need motivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLeTrash/pseuds/LyraLeTrash
Summary: Sanji Vinsmoke was the new kid, sure he was from France and could cook but he wasn't really that interesting. So why did this little feral straw hat want to be friends with him so badly?self indulgent monster trio highschool fluff.





	Boyfriend's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Conspiracy theory one, the straw hats a demon and the moss is an alien.

When Sanji first met Luffy the first things to come out of his mouth was “You're a cook? Be my friend!” Of course, Sanji refused the little bastard but he was just so _persistent_. They shared math and gym together, any time there was a group project or something that requires the coordination of at least two people, Luffy was there by Sanji's side, already taking out his pencil case with the giddiness of a five-year-old.

Luffy never really bothered to ask, he would just impose himself into Sanji's space and tell the blonde that they were partners. It confused Sanji to no end.

It wasn't as if Luffy was lonely, actually, the blond didn't think that there was a moment that he had seen Luffy alone, his circle of friends was just that huge. And he's heard the whispers that he even had older friends that were in college. The boy was constantly bouncing from one group to another. Most of the time he was a nuisance, yet everyone seemed to be able to get a laugh from his antics.

So why he decided to hang out with the new homeschooled kid from France, Sanji had no idea. Besides the fact that this guy seemed to really, really like food. Luffy's appetite was far more than impressive, it was downright scary, and he never seemed to gain any weight either, it was a mystery so fascinating that Sanji had spent a couple of his late-night smoke breaks thinking up conspiracies for it, so far his most viable conclusion was that Luffy was a devil with a rubber-like stomach. Though it was a long shot. 

Eventually, after a week of pestering to the point of almost begging for friendship, Sanji finally caved giving Luffy a strenuous “Fine.” 

Sanji doesn't think he's ever seen the little straw-hatted male so happy and it brought a small blush to his cheeks knowing that he did that. And so from that day on, he was practically dragged to Luffy's more frequent lunch table every break. 

Everyone was decently pleasant in his opinion. Most of the boys were a fun time to be around and he eventually even learned their names too after he'd been called out for only using nicknames. But the girls? They were an absolute delight.

The fiery redhead turned out to be named Nami, a fitting name for such a beautiful woman and the girl with icy blue hair went by Vivi. 

He even learned the other boy's name (it was an effort). Usopp was a vine star with an affinity for clickbait and trolling. He streamed so often that Sanji had been in his videos on more than one occasion.

By mid-September, despite only knowing the group for a week or two, Sanji was officially a Straw Hat. He wasn't exactly sure how to feel about that as half the teachers thought it was a gang but he embraced it in his own way. He even got to wear Luffy’s precious hat for a moment. The prelude to that having been he was crying over something dumb (It was a bad day. He dropped spaghetti.) but do details really matter? (His only comment on the situation is; bless Luffy for never wasting food). Despite being an "official member" there was so much he was still finding out about the group. 

Sanji knew that there were other friends that didn't attend school with them, as Luffy loved to talk about them. Robin, (who he already knew and he loved with all his heart) was currently studying Archaeology at university, and their other friend Franky was a drop out with a highly successful mechanic shop. Apparently the man could fix anything. 

Much to Sanji’s surprise, even the elderly were not spared from Luffy’s wrath of unconsenting friendship. Sanji often heard stories of a famous musician with an affinity for whales, he did want to meet him sometime but whenever the group went to visit him Sanji was working. Which would be a valid excuse if he wasn't, always working. 

The only person who really was a mystery to Sanji was the Fish man Luffy eluded to sometimes. 

That’s what he called him at least, none of the other Strawhats had interacted with him much mostly because he was A) part of a gang and B) lived in a different state. That didn't stop Luffy from being friends with him though, apparently, they had met because he was friends with Luffy’s big brother Ace. Which speaking of Ace was Luffy’s favorite person, and just based on the stories he would share about his brother, was slowly becoming Sanji’s too. 

Sometimes people from other tables would come join them. Like that Trafalgar guy. When he’d heard about one of the top-ranking students in the school, he did not expect them to look like a tired emo kid. But Luffy seemed to like him all the same and Sanji didn't mind him despite his very depressing very frequent existential crisis. 

The only person he couldn't stand was the buff moss ball that sat at the end of their table. He didn't know who told this guy that green was a good color choice for him but whoever it was, they lied. 

The man was repugnant and everything about him turned Sanji off like a switch. Sanji tried to just ignore him. It was natural that there's no way he could like everyone in a friend group he was just being introduced to but sometimes the man just said the dumbest shit. And it physically pained Sanji not to correct him. 

The more Sanji got to know everybody better and became better friends with them, the more his bickering with a stupid Mossman heightened. It was like arguing with someone who legitimately didn't have a brain. Sanji knew he was a star player of the schools' football team (and also apparently a huge sword nerd? People still laugh about the time he tried to take his three swords into his math class), but he gave muscle head a whole new meaning. It almost concerned Sanji how someone could be that stupid. The only explanation he could come up with was that Zoro was an alien moss ball, but dumb. 

Soon enough their little table started to feel like a home away from the Baratie and Sanji quite liked it there. Despite annoying alien men and rambunctious self-named leaders it was peaceful there. 

__

Tuesday, September 23rd. The day had been relaxed for the most part. The grey hadn’t shown up due to being a baby whenever he caught a cold. Which was honestly a relief to the cook as he practically pulled an all-nighter helping out the Baratie, in secret of course as Zeff would kick his ass if he knew Sanji stayed up till 5 in the morning preparing a meal for their next catering event. Even if zeff didn't get the chance to punish him through his body sure did, he could feel a major headache was slowly making itself present. Luckily for him today was day 6 which means he had History with Nawmi (and Mr. crocodile) first thing in the morning. 

Technically because of his age, being 19, he shouldn't have been in the same class as the love of his life but Principal Sakazuki suggested that he redo his 11th-grade classes as adjusting to a public school after being homeschooled for 10 years was not an easy task. Sanji was very reluctant at first, he was wholeheartedly convinced that he didn't even need to go to an actual school in the first place, he was already a knowledgeable chef what could public school teach him? It took a solid month of chastising and the old man literally beating his ass for him to suck it up and sign the damn school papers. And, not that he’ll tell the old man this, he's kind of happy that he did. 

After a whole period of; Sanji pinning after Nami as well as the other girls in their class, being painfully rejected every time, getting the most dead and threatening stares from Mr crocodile And witnessing the visual struggle in his eyes to not deck Sanji the Bell rang and gym class was upon them. 

He shared gym with Luffy and Usopp. Usopp was a good companion to have in class, the man always found a way to bullshit himself out of participating but there had been a couple of times he’d dragged Sanji down with him when his lies started concaving. Sanji still vividly remembers the time he tried to convince Mr. pink that he was on his period and that Sanji was too to get the duo out of the swimming course. Safe to say it didn't work. 

It's not like Sanji was bad at gym he was quite athletic actually but it has never been his interest. He keeps his body fit so he can stay healthy and that's about it. It's also nice knowing a little bit of a fighting technique in case he gets into sticky situations. The grade 11a gym class had a hierarchy and Sanji could have at least been in the top 3 but making dumb vines with his friend was a lot more appealing. Problem was he was also friends with the kingpin of the gymnasium. How Usopp said no to Luffy when he started to drag them into the rowdy basketball session was something he’d admire about the viner till the end of time because Sanji just couldn't. Luffy would look up at him with those excited eyes, like he just found a treasure and wanted to share it with him, and Sanji would. Melt. 

So Sanji gets dragged along, and today was no different. They were doing a gymnastics obstacle course, why that was a part of their curriculum and how that benefited him (or how anything to do with getting a proper education benefited him), the chef had no idea, but it didn't matter because as usual Luffy was amazing at it. The cook was starting to believe that his captain was amazing at everything.

Luffy succeeded in almost every sport he played. Unlike moss who spent every Thursday afternoon running out on the football field, Luffy did none of them outside of gym class. Mr. pink was at his hairs end with Luffy and everyone could see it but he was too “cool” to admit it. So Luffy only stuck with participating in gymnastics casually. It was almost a shame that Luffy was so adamant on keeping his evenings free because he really was amazing at gymnastics and a part of Sanji’s brain didn't know what to do with the fact that his friend was so flexible. 

About halfway through the class Sanji found his opportunity. The grade 11 class was divided for the sole reason that there were too many students. Simple enough but even after the division the teachers still ended up with a whopping amount of 40 kids. Sanji was the new kid, the only remarkable thing about him was that he was part of a “gang” and could cook. The blonde doubted he'd be noticed missing from the group. He'd only been going to Raftel high school for a month or so now. There was a small chance the teachers even knew his name yet.

Everyone was going feral and Mr. pink was about to literally beat all of them into the ground and lecture them about how to be grown men (even the girls get the speech). During this pristine moment, he snuck out through the backdoors of the gym. 

Whoever designed the school was dumb as hell because who gives students the perfect escape exit to the schools parking lot from the most hectic class in education’s history. 

The air was moist when he walked outside, puddles on the floor being telltale signs that it had rained recently. 

He sighed and dug into his gym shorts for a cigarette. Sanji didn't have the luxury of being able to carry a pack on him there was no way for him to conceal it, so every morning before school he’d take a cig and put them in the pants he was going to wear for the day. By the time he actually got to smoke it was deformed as all heck but he's 19 and a chain smoker stuck in an environment where smoking was practically illegal. He’ll take what he can get

Lightening it up he leaned against the heavy blue door that lead back into the gym and took a moment to appreciate the ambiance. Or, he was going to.

He was planning to only stay outside only a couple of minutes to finish his cig, what he wasn't planning was for a bouncy bean to slam open the door he was leaning on and start screaming "SANJIIII SANJI WHERE ARE YOU" 

He felt as the heavyweight of the door snapped open with enough force to kill a fucking whale and pinned him to the fucking wall. He then got to watch the only thing that was going to get rid of his sleep-deprived headache fall loosely to the pavement and directly into a puddle.

A groan escaped him and Luffy finally let the door swing shut. Revealing a disgruntled semi-wet Sanji who was practically red in the face. 

Luffy seemed unphased as he just gave Sanji the same smile that made him give in to being friends with the bugger in the first place. 

"Oh, why were you behind the door?"

If there was a god. His first and only prayer to them would be to strike some common sense into this dimwit. 

God was not real as Luffy's next words were 

"Sanji I'm hungryy make me something." 

A sharp kick was delivered to the back of Luffy's skull. 

Every day Sanji swore his rubber devil theory was becoming more and more of a reasonable explanation for Luffy's behavior. It was like he felt no pain from blunt force. 

Luffy simply stared at Sanji with blank eyes. And got to see as they _ literally _ lit up with stars. Suddenly he was so close Sanji could barely breathe. Luffy’s demeanor didn't change as he pinned the taller man against the back of the door. 

No words were said for a second, and then a sense of dread filled him because Luffy bit his lip and

_ That should NOT look as good as it does- _

_ W-what the fuck is- _

In one swift motion, Luffy stooped down to Sanji's waist and quickly grabbed his left ankle. Sanji watched with actual mortification as he lifted it high into the air. High enough that he was practically doing vertical splits. 

"Sanji's flexible!!! That’s so cool!"

This was one of the most incriminating positions the blonde had been in, probably his entire life. 

There they stood Luffy slotted right between Sanji's legs, still sweaty from the gym class they were supposed to be doing right now. Holding Sanji's leg in the air as far as it will go. 

It was all Sanji could do not to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more written out im just editing. Feedback always helps me get more motivation. I swear to god I will finish this one. 
> 
> oh tumblr is https://wann-piss-hell.tumblr.com/


End file.
